


Too Close Encounter

by SubmissiveErotica



Series: We Are Not Alone In This Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Aliens, Babies, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubmissiveErotica/pseuds/SubmissiveErotica
Summary: What will Rae do when an alien race forcibly makes her a breeder.





	Too Close Encounter

Rae had just arrived home after a long day at work and quickly eats the take out that she had grabbed. Going upstairs she sleepily begins to take off articles of clothing until she reaches her bed naked. Rae climbs into bed and by the time her head hits the pillow, she falls fast asleep.

  
Bright lights force her awake, terror fills her as she tries to escape but quickly realizes that she is strapped to the table by her ankles and wrists. A cold breeze glides over her naked skin and a shiver radiates throughout her entire body. Her heart races and she shakes her head frantically, searching for her captors. Rae notices fairly short creatures, about three feet tall, with dark fur covering their bodies. They seemed to be examining different monitors, glancing at her every once in a while.

  
Soon three of them walk over to the table and begin examining her naked body, poking her skin with their furry fingers. As they poke and prod at her skin, their fingers inch towards her orifices and she notices something pink emerging from their crotches. Rae realizes that their presences were not as innocent as she hoped. Their members begin to swell more as she works to break free, they grow to be a little over a foot long. She noticed one nod to one of the other creatures that are still by the machines and that one nodded back.

  
Immediately after the fuzzy creature closest to her pussy places its paws on her thighs and lines itself up with her before slowly inserting itself inside her. It presses into her and pain begins to radiate throughout her body. The two other creatures follow suit with one coming up to Rae’s mouth and pressing the head of its cock against her lips before the pressure makes her give way and open her mouth. The other creature works its way over to her vagina and presses its cock into her small hole. She attempts to scream as her pussy gets penetrated by two cocks but the member in her throat gags her. Tears begin to flow down her face as the small creatures continue to ravage her.  
The small creatures by the computers watch their screens and eagerly take note of Rae’s vitals, they glance at their partners periodically and do a quick nod. The nod causes the creatures using her to increase in their speed and intensity, Rae notices through her tears that their faces begin to scrunch up and become more sinister. The three begin to growl and cum begins to speed into her body, as the cum slides down her throat and into her stomach she blacks out.

  
Rae’s eyes flutter open and she realizes that she is back in her bed, maybe it was just a weird dream she assumes. She gets up out of her bed and wonders to the bathroom sleepily only to notice that something begins to flow down her leg. Confused, she grabs some toilet paper to clean herself up, however, something tickles in her throat. Rae drops to her knees and begins to vomit in the toilet, she holds her belly only to feel it swollen. Dred fills her as she realizes that what she thought was a dream is actually reality. She calls into work to claim that she is sick.  
Mere days pass and Rae’s belly begins to swell more and more, by the next week she looks like she is almost nine months pregnant. She goes to bed and wakes up in the strange ship once again but this time there seem to be kinder faces around her and she isn’t strapped down. Pain grips her insides and some of the small creatures come to her aid. Two of them grab her hands and squeeze while another two searches through cabinets, eventually bringing out some clear liquid and something reminiscent of a space-age needle. One fuzzy creature draws the liquid into the needle and walks up to Rae, injecting the liquid into her side, instantly the pain subsides and the creatures motion her to push. She strains and pushes with all of her might, squeezing the poor fuzzy creatures’ paws until she can feel something begin to exit her vagina. Rae screams as she pushes it out of her insides, one of the creatures waits down there and catches what was pushed out and begins to clean it off and place it into a basket of some sort. She continues to push and scream as more things begin to exit her vagina; one, two, there ended up being 5 things that she pushed out.

  
Exhausted she relaxes and falls asleep, upon coming to there appears to be 5 small teddy bears fighting over her breasts, instinctually she guides two to each of her nipples and begins cycling all 5 creatures so that they can all get their fill of milk. The creatures who helped her through the ordeal watch in amazement at how quick Rae adapted to the new environment and once the small creatures finish feeding, they take them from her and walk out of the room. Alone now she takes a second to realize her situation and try to think of what she must do; is this her life now, should she escape and abandon her children, what else is there to do, why did these aliens choose to do this to her. Soon after her inner struggle concluded one of the creatures returned and helped Rae to her feet and guided her to a room within the ship; it had a nice bed, a crib, a dining table, a couch, and an assortment of blankets and pillows. Walking by herself she went to her babies in the crib and smiled. She had finally decided. This is her life now.

  
The alien creatures utilized this woman to birth a new generation and to encourage more women to become breeders for the dying race. A race which lost all of its females to a deadly disease. Now, these creatures can live on because of her attachment to her children.


End file.
